thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Hatch
Barry Hatch is a character in Fable III. He eventually dies later in the game. Trivia: *He returns after the Understone Quests DLC is downloaded, as an announcer for Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune game. His voice was recorded prior to his death. *According to one of his quotes he has written a book called: "101 Jokes for the Recently Bereaved." *He has heterochromia, which means his eyes are mismatched. His right eye is blue while his left eye is dark brown. Quotes: :"Master Reaver will be happy to have a few more conscious people around for the final ceremony. And I wasn't kidding about the fizzy pop. These lightweights drink the lot! There's probably some cooking sherry left in the kitchen "if" you're desperate. Nah? Don't blame you. Never touch the stuff myself. Well, except in the mornings. I can sort you out a nice orgy later on, should the mood take you. What do you say?" ::— Barry Hatch to Page and the Hero of Brightwall, while leading them through Reaver's Manor :"Now, there are some ground rules. Master Reaver insists that nobody carries weapons into the Ballroom. There have been some accidents." ::— Barry Hatch to Page and the Hero of Brightwall, prior to them entering the Ballroom. :"Oh! You're the brave, noble rebels! Why didn't you say so? I'm an oppressed Proletaraian myself, you know. We're pratically comrades." ::— Barry Hatch to Page and the Hero of Brightwall after Page has stated that she needs to keep her weapons because they need to "find some friends". :"I don't know about you, but I find Hobbes rather sexy. I like a big mouth. In fact, I require a big mouth." ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hobbes, during The Wheel of Misfortune game. :"Oh! That Hobbe never knew what day it is. Then again, he probably never did." ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hobbes, during The Wheel of Misfortune game. :"It died doing what it loved: Entertaining rich people!" ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hobbes, during The Wheel of Misfortune game. :"That Hobbe is dead, ladies and gentlemen. He is deceased. He is no more. He has shuffled off this mortal coil." ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hobbes, during The Wheel of Misfortune game. :"It may have been struck but it will never stop. Unless, of course it's struck a few more times and falls over." ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hollow Men in The Wheel of Misfortune game. :"Do dead men feel pain?! You may want to ask that fellow" ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hollow Men in The Wheel of Misfortune game. :"We've been advised not to call them zombies. The Hollow Man Anti Deformation League is getting stronger all the time." ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hollow Men in The Wheel of Misfortune game. :"If he wasn't dead before...come on! He must be now" ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hollow Men in The Wheel of Misfortune game. :"Ooh! What a shame! Cut down in the prime of death." ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hollow Men in The Wheel of Misfortune game. :"Not bad for someone who's been dead for a couple of hundred years." ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hollow Men in The Wheel of Misfortune game. :"Come on! Honestly! Today's Mercenaries are just in it for the money!" ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Mercenaries in the Wheel of Misfortune game. :""Fight back", you wimps!" ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Mercenaries in the Wheel of Misfortune game. :"The life of a Mercenary is a short and brutish one. And it was first day as well." ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Mercenaries in the Wheel of Misfortune game. :"Aw, he should have "blocked that". But he didn't You're rubbish!" ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Mercenaries in the Wheel of Misfortune game. :"Ladies "and" gentlemen, I give you...the SAND FURIEEES!" ::— Barry Hatch, announcing the appearance of the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. :"Ooh, such a shame! Back to the sands with her." ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. :"Ooh! You should have done that acrobat thing you do." ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. :"It should be a crime to kill such a graceful creature! Somebody please, arrest that rebel!" ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. :"They don't call them Sand Furies for nothing! And it's not because they get angry on the beach, ladies and gentlemen." ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. :"Don't be alarmed, ladies and gentlemen! I think she's alright. And I, I think she's a she. It's so hard to tell." ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. :"Oh, no! They've killed one!" ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. :""Our rebels may have finally met their match!" Fingers crossed." ::— Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. : Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fable Series Category:Dead Characters